voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
05232087 EOD mike
'587 RK LE and AM' AM: What? You actually found me? LE: So it was you! You sent me that message! AM: What's this about? RK: Do I have to explain it to you? AM: Please do. RK: A few years back my, well, associate, had recieved an anonymous text from you where to search for their origins. Nate had me trace the number of who you sent it to and I united the two of you after many attempts to relocate you with, well, my associate here. AM: Now you know where I live. Welcome to my mountainside mansion. I was asking that you in particular found me, not her. RK: Well, only Nate knows. He didn't tell us anything, I suppose if he did it would have saved us some weeks of work. LE: Can you answer my questions? Who am I really? AM: You see, you'll be most likely disappointed. LE: What? How? Ren, what does he mean? AM: I'll explain everything. You'll be the only two besides Nate to know. Maybe you two could do what I couldn't. LE: What? Are you about to tell us a story? Seesh you're a let down. RK: We might as well cooperate. AM: Come in, have a seat, take whatever you want for food and drink to satisfy yourselves. LE: Gladly. RK: If you could just give me a glass of water, unless if you were to have coffee or green tea. AM: I have all three, get it yourself if you want. Or don't, and allow me. LE: Why's he so kind? RK: He wants to live like the world can still have good in it. AM: Comfy? Alright. What I'm about to tell you will be uninterrupted and major concequences will befall you if this is told to anyone else. The reason why Nate and I don't say will be explained in the story. RK: I am ready, please proceed. LE: I hope you answer my questions. AM: A long time ago, the year being 1933, I was born. In 1945, my father invented teleportation. He was a Nazi scientist working with an organization called Group 935. They collaberatively invented the MDT, a large pad capable of teleportation and time travel. I didn't know it could time travel, I was twelve. I had a sister named Samantha, and at the time of 1945, as you may know, the Axis powers were losing the war. My father took it out on us, and we hated him. We had no mother. I took into retaliation and used the MDT in his lab to teleport away. I accidentally went to the year 2016 in America, but I had no idea what was going on. Later that year, I was adopted into a Japanese family in Texas where I had two new younger siblings: Paul and Naomi. I grew up with them, we weren't too financially well off though. When I was in college, I met Nate Hamilton. We both enlisted into the Army, but were soon appointed to the Army Rangers. After a near fatal IED injury, I was sent home to a hospital. There, I met my future wife Lisa, who was actually the doctor treating me. Soon after we fell in love, Nate fell in love with her sister Vanessa. This, to catch you up on time, was fall 2024. By spring 2025, both of us couples were married. To add on, Lisa became a field medic in our unit and Vanessa was a technician. By May of 2025, shortly before my birthday, they were killed in a raid on our base. Nate at first refused to find love again, but I was too devastated to even try. We did, it was regretably odd but really nice. The two helped Nate and I uncover the secrets of Group 935 and fought along side us as we travelled throughout time in codenamed locations such as Verrüct, Der Riese, and even going to the moon. We uncovered a lot, but we had anything but a welcome home. After dealing with more terrorism targeting us and our girlfriends, mine left me and Nate dumped his. Our still most unanswered questions of Group 935 still remained. One being why my daughter with Lisa was taken by the ghost of Samantha, why my kids aged so quickly to the ages of 12 and 10, and another being why my son with Lisa was dead with "935" burnt into his forehead. Nate and I were appointed to Special Operations Unit 115 which was a disturbing coincidence to Agent 115 that we discovered on our journey through zombies and the like. By 2026, Nate hated my guts. After we both left military service, I resorted to my Youtube channel I made for video games back in mid 2024. I don't know what Nate did. You're probably wondering why we're hundreds of years old, well, because of our field research into Group 935, I figured out how to make us immortal. He can only be killed by homicide and I can only be killed by suicide, this varies from person to person obviously. I also learned how to use Agent 115 to raise the dead. Sooner is preferable, because corpses decay. Lastly, I learned how to change our age for good. Nate made his 21 and I made mine 31. After years and years of watching every one of you grow and watching the world change, I noticed my kid sister and daughter, Samantha and Angel, start to haunt me day after day and night after night. What I didn't know about delving into Group 935 is that you take some haunting back with you. Nate has his wife to haunt him and I have these little girls. This is why I don't tell anyone. Something always comes to haunt those who are hungry for my secrets. Now you two know. It seems you now know why you can only be killed by homicide and I hope you two enjoy being haunted until you die by someone close to you. RK: You've left me speechless. LE: Thank you, Mr... AM: Major Aaron Maximus, of Special Operations group 115. I've been disavowed for 62 years. LE: You've answered a big part of why I am like I am, but one question remains. RK: This question being what exactly? LE: Who could have been involved with Group 935 and still have created me? AM: I can't answer you that, I'm sorry. RK: It seems you've told us your biggest and darkest secret. LE: Your life story. AM: I'm glad someone else knows now, it gives you two my responsibility. LE: What are you going to do now? AM: Something I should have done a long time ago. LE: You're not going to... AM: I have Ultra, one of my two Five SeveNs here. I'm loading one in the chamber in Ultra and setting off for the Rocky Mountains over there. I leave my entire estate, research, wealth and weaponry to Nate. He can share it with Kari, they seem to go well with each other. I'll get lonely out there, that's why I have Ultra. I know you two are the last to ever see me, and if anyone asks, tell them what I'm telling you right now. LE: Will do. AM: I'm leaving as soon as I write my will and testimate in my home. Give these house keys to Nate. You two better leave, I've told you everything. RK: Before we leave, I must tell you something, as it is tomorrow. AM: Yes? RK: Happy birthday, you'll be 154. AM: And most likely dead. Thank you for coming. end Category:Bypassed Files